Suteneko Obake
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: It all started with a month-long vacation study at the outskirts of the city. An old school and an old dorm… filled with mysteries of the past. Izaya walks in the innocent and harmless room, taking a glimpse of that cursed young girl… standing over her own corpse. "Issho ni asobu."
1. The Girl Who Wanted to Play

Hiya! I still don't know whether to continue my other stories or not, or to wait longer for them. However, I present you **Suteneko Obake** which stands for **Ghosts of Stray Cats**. It's another horror story with Romance and Yaoi. This will be a little highschool-themed since they are staying at a dorm and an old school for their month-long vacation study. Still following the story of crafted romance in such place of abomination…

It is the story of a highschool junior with the name of Izaya Orihara who gets to be involved with all the supernatural phenomena the moment he saw that young girl in his room. And not just him, there are also some more students who have been experiencing the supernatural– yet they bear different reactions to them. And this variety almost throw the whole dorm into chaos as some dared to mix everything up. Within this fucked set-up of a month of horror schooling, will Izaya find the tiniest bit of refuge? Or will he be gutted alive by either… the ghosts, the others or himself?

'Issho ni asobu' stands for 'Let's play together'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! and other references that I used in creating this story. Works of other authors are not included in the creation.

**Warning: **Horror/Romance with a dash of Yaoi, violence, gore, mature themes and adult language. Extremely OOC. Altered ages for the characters.

…

**Suteneko Obake**

…

**Summary: **It all started with a month-long vacation study at the outskirts of the city. An old school and an old dorm… filled with mysteries of the past. Izaya walks in the innocent and harmless room, taking a glimpse of that cursed young girl… standing over her own corpse. "_Issho ni asobu._"

…

**Suteneko Obake**

_**It's not a ghost hunt story… because the one hunted… is you…**_

…

A timid yawn from the deadpan raven welcomes his experience in such long vacation study at an old school in the outskirts of the city. The destination is a school called Kuroganuma Gakuen and it is an ancestral school for a few. It is now a rundown place… but such an amazing display of the city's old self. It reflects the gloomy past and the ugly remnant of the city's former façade. The students have newly descended the bus that took them there, most gulping in the shared and mutual feeling of fright and excitement.

"Here lies the current entrance of Kuroganuma. The old entrance of this school had been corroded by time but we will be able to view it later on. For now, we should go to the dormitory so you could put your loads down." The teacher then leads then to the dorm which was a considerable walk from the school itself. The road is made of stone and not yet asphalted for vehicles. But it is still usable and easily accessible by those who use the dorm as it is or a retreat house. The students begin chattering as they begin seeing the dorm.

The dorm looks torn down yet its inside is simply amazing. Such detailed crafts of the pre-modern people adorn the design and the areas are not near collapsible even after a couple of decades. The inside is surprisingly well-maintained unlike the view outside. The innkeeper who runs the dorm welcomes them and the adults talk for a moment.

"Uh, I get it. So we're about to spend a month in such turndown place and study. Makes me feel least interested in studying…" The deadpan raven whispers as he looks around, drifting from the crowd a bit. The dorm is enough for the whole class of thirty people and the facilities are divided for male and female guests. The girls look automatically for the indoor onsen while the boys ask about sports they can do inside.

"_Minna _(Everyone)!" The teacher called and then she started handing out keys to random students. It is part of their study… only making sure the rooms have the same genders. The deadpan boy gets his key and then they are all instructed to settle inside their rooms first before walking around the dorm. Their first class will be tomorrow at eight.

The deadpan raven then walks up the stairs along with the others. He is busy listening to his player the whole while… until it starts making static sounds. The raven frown at his player and pulls off an earphone. He then notices… how the people's chattering changed. They are like voices that are very vague but he can see them clearly talk to their friends. He blinks in confusion… until he notices this woman that descended the stairs. She wears their school uniform but unlike them, she is headed downstairs.

'_Must have found her room… or the other way around.'_ The raven thinks and the sounds magically return to normal as she gets out of sight. The male twitches and then one student pushes on him. He falls forward a bit but he gets assisted by a girl who growls on the pusher, "Hey! We all wanted to reach our floors, alright? No pushing!" The group of boys who pushed him snickered… the raven blushing at the awkward position. Her breasts are almost on his face but he couldn't yank away or they will fall down.

"_Kodomo no_ (How childish). Are you alright, Orihara?" After having them leave, the girl beams at him and he straightens, "…Thanks." The girl lets him go and waves at him, "I will be at the next floor. Don't hesitate to drop by and talk, okay? _Mata, shouta-kun~_ (See ya, cute little boy~)!" The raven glares at her as he grumbles, "I'm not a shouta. Bitch."

…

**Suteneko Obake**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: The Girl Who Wanted to Play**

…

Dumping his things at the floor nearby his chosen bed, he then just plops down the fluffy mattress. He then closes his eyes, trying to drown everything with the music. As it is, he is a lonesome junior who started schooling at their school only months ago. He has transferred from a bigger city but yet he is still disinteresting to the females of his new school. It's not that he is ugly– it's just that he ultimately repels their existence.

Izaya Orihara, age seventeen, doesn't have a rare orientation. It is quite common these days but like most, it has always been kept a secret. He is a known woman-hater by most of his acquaintances and that girl is starting to get into his nerves. But he tends to leave her alone… it does hurt to have no one to care for him after all. Especially, when he's a bullying victim due to his passiveness.

The student named Izaya lies down at his bed… soon being lulled by the music he's playing. He then starts rousing back to consciousness as the temperature drops in the room. Izaya groans a bit and sits up to yawn and stretch… only to see a girl in their uniform sprawled in the floor. He gasps and pulls back as he stares at the being– only to hit something behind him. It is soft and surprisingly cold. He shifts to see the thing behind him… seeing a dark-haired girl with clear spectacles, "…_Koukousei-san_ (Mr. Student)…"

Izaya throws himself away from her and off the bed to collide with the door, head turned and eyes locked on the girl, "Who are you? I'm not allowed to have a female roommate." She is perfectly in a fine state, but her aura is rather hair-standing. His throat runs dry as he continues to stare at her. His eyes then unintentionally ventures to where the sprawled woman should be… only to find no one. His gaze flies back to the other girl who is now also nowhere to be found… "_Kimo_ (I feel bad)…"

"_Koukousei-san…_" He gasps again, followed by his eyes landing on where the sprawled woman should be. The mysterious girl is standing there… holding out towards him, "_Koukousei-san_…" The raven clenches his teeth and growls, "What do you want!?" The girl drops her arms to the side… to be followed by another image of her. A loud thud meets the ground as the image resembles the woman sprawled on the floor earlier. The girl is now clearly giving off the ghost aura, hands reaching out to him, "_Koukousei-san… Issho ni asobu_."

THUD! Izaya gets thrown forward as the door forcibly opens. He hits the floor and the felt coldness is now gone. The student gets up and shakes his head in dizziness. "Eh?" He twitches as he hears a male's voice from behind him, "So someone was blocking the door." He turns to the other student and finds a rather unpleasant face, "…Heiwajima…"

Shizuo Heiwajima, age seventeen, is a person the class never wanted to mess with. Despite his serene nature, Shizuo has an extreme bipolar state. He can run as quiet as a deep river, and at times, as devastating as a dormant volcano. Aside from the monstrous Shizuo, there is nothing to be hated about him… but Izaya loathes him. He is also someone Erika adores…

Erika Karisawa, age seventeen, is the only girl whose existence Izaya appreciates. She is a very outspoken woman who isn't all about words and sex appeal. She can also fight hand-to-hand combat though only few know about it. She is the only person who gives him importance, despite the fact that she calls him a shouta, and he doesn't like the idea of her having the same level of contact with anyone else.

"What's with that face, Orihara?" The blond hums a bit and walks to the unoccupied bed. The silence makes the raven remember the woman earlier and he holds his forehead… trying to calm himself down. He has almost peed himself… and now the girl is gone. For good? He doesn't think so. She is talking about playing with him… what game?

The raven gets up and goes to his things as he takes a glance at the other. He is sitting on his bed and trying to go over his notebooks. The raven glares at him and he speaks, "School starts tomorrow. What are you doing?" The blond turns to him and speaks, "I just wrote something here so I wouldn't forget it. I'm just looking for it…"

"Seriously? Writing other stuff on your notebook?"

"There's nothing wrong with that." The blond simply answers and the raven hums, "I'm… I'm going out for a while." He then walks to the door and rotates the knob, "…" _'Are you going to be alright? That girl might come again. What the fuck do I think I'm going to get with that?'_ He stares at the knob some more and then he finally turns back to him, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Huh? Like 'take care' or something? Could you stop bugging me?" The blond turns to him with the feared genesis of outrage. The raven tightens his hold on the knob and then he flings away, "Fine. Suit yourself." He closes the door and rests against it for a while. His red eyes get fixed on the wooden flooring, "…" _'What am I expecting from people like him?'_ Without further delay, the raven walks around to explore more of the doomed dormitory.

…

**Suteneko Obake**

…

The raven walks along the almost empty hallway… feeling another weird sensation. He holds his arms close to him, trying to disperse the feeling. _Pata. Pata. Pata._ The raven's eyes widen as he hears footsteps from behind him. They sound like running away from him. He turns to the direction behind him as he continues to walk forward slowly, his knees wobbling weakly in fright. He then tries to disperse the feeling and then he flings forward–

Only to see one of the bullies. "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Izaya screams so hard that he even falls back in fright, making another girly wince when he hits the floor.

The poor raven whimpers a bit as he controls more of his screams. His hands are on his mouth and his eyes have become teary for the scare. The group of bullies laughs out as hard as they could… seeing the raven's reaction. The leader then ends up chuckling, "Oh, my. Orihara screams like a girl. What's wrong, you fag? You're pissing your pants?"

"…" '_Fucktards.'_ Izaya suddenly glares at them as he recovers from the scare. He then closes his eyes to get up but then one pushes him off balance again. He groans like a man now and the leader kicks his head to make him lean more against the floor. "Ah, you're such a weak faggot." The raven then glares harder but one then squats down near him, "So whatcha gon'na do, huh? You think you can stand up to us, huh!?" The group chuckles and then one makes a terrible baby talk, "You disgusting baby, baby. Maybe all you want is some pee-pee?"

The raven clenches his teeth as they join one another in laughing at him. They then chatter and start tampering at their pants, Izaya twitching at their actions. The leader speaks as he is almost done with exposing his wang, "You know in what shits can be found? Piss." The men chuckle as they work on it, threatening the raven.

However, grave terror comes not from the students… but from the image that peeked from behind the leader. It is a woman with a long dark hair. She resembles the one that walked down the stairs… only that Izaya is able to see her face clearly this time. And to make things worse, she does not possess a face. It is just like a flawless part of the skin– though she has a nose with no holes. She moves swiftly towards them and reaches out as the leader start pissing on him. The raven instinctively turns away to hide his face from the offenders, the students laughing at their small-time victory.

"Hey, ladies!? Why do you have dicks!?" A loud voice echoes along the hallway and then the men turn to a direction. Izaya, still on the floor, lifts his face to see two more of his classmates. It is Heiwajima and someone he somewhat finds strange to be even thinking straight. The other guy then runs towards them, arms up in the air, "Ahahahaha! Look, Fujiwara's gang is bullying Orihara again!"

Tatsumi Fujiwara, age seventeen, is the leader of the group who bullies the poor raven. He is a son of a diplomat and so no one seriously stands up against him. However, there are just some people who can stop him at times, example of the group are Erika Karisawa and this student running towards them. Izaya loathes this man more than he loathes females and Shizuo.

The boys hid their shames and then Tatsumi clicked his tongue as the newcomer gets nearer, "What the fuck do you want this time, Kishitani, huh? You want some piece of me? Fuck off." The guy named Kishitani grins at him and then he drops the grin for a meaningful smirk, "Piece of you? Why not, Fujiwara. I have to practice my surgical skills even while in school, you know. Want some demo circumcision?"

Shinra Kishitani, age seventeen, is always thought to be a madman. He usually spouts about being a surgeon, dissecting bodies and slicing people. He is also a rich kid in their room but he never hangs out with women much. He is best friends with Shizuo… so he is in close ties with Erika Karisawa as well. His sick and wicked ways disgust the deadpan raven… as well as because of his involvement with the girl again.

Fujiwara glares at the smiling brunet and then he spits at the piss-covered raven. The group leaves and then Shinra pinches his nose, "Ugh, their body toxics are horrible. Can you still breathe, Orihara?" The raven looks away as he gets up and prevents himself from feeling that disgusting liquid on his body. His eyes then ventures at his roommate's face… catching him looking far away.

"Orihara!" The brunet calls again and Izaya murmurs, "I'm fine… thank you for helping me." Shinra hums and he gestures, "Yeah, yeah. But you should do something about yourself. Piss can get itchy, you know. Ugh, it smells like dog piss, dammit." The raven eyes at the noisy doctor and then they hear Shizuo talk, "The shower room is nearby. Clean up, Orihara." The raven looks at the blond who seems to walk to a destination. The brunet then grins, "Come on. We need to hurry. We want to shower, too~"

…

**Suteneko Obake**

…

The fierce sound of the hairdryer echo around the dressing area of the males' shower room. They are the only occupants of the area and they are drying their hair with the allotted equipments. Shinra then sighs in relief, "Ah~ it feels good when you just showered, don't you think, Orihara?" The raven then answers, "Stop talking to me." The brunet shrugs his shoulders and then he turns to his friend, "…? Shizuo?" Izaya throws a gaze at the blond… who is staring at the door. Izaya then whispers, "Did we leave it with a crack?"

The three stare at it and then Shizuo speaks, "Huh? Maybe. It's nothing to get bothered about." Shinra hums as he shuts off and unplugs the hairdryer he just used, "Though this place feels differently. It's very depressing, isn't it?" Izaya and Shizuo do the same, only for the light to flicker twice. In those split-seconds in between flickers, a woman is seen behind Shinra… something that Izaya cannot miss. It is the same girl at the stairs and hallway.

"…I… Is it behind me?" The raven's eyes widen as Shinra speaks right after the lights resumed. Shizuo then hits him with the dryer lightly, "What are you saying?" The brunet chuckles as he consoles his head, "Huh? I just said that because Orihara looked like he just saw a ghost!" The other blushes in embarrassment and looks away. He then quickly stores the dryer and picks up the towel he used. He wants to storm away from the room… scared of having the two make fun of him more.

'_But she could be outside.'_ It is the only thought that stops him from escaping.

"You're so childish." Izaya's eyes widen again as the blond ruins his newly-combed hair. It is the first time someone could have held his head. He blushes again and then Shinra snickers a bit. The blond speaks as he leads them out the dressing room and out to the hallways, "You're watching too much horror movies, _shouta-kun_." He twitches. "Right, right, there's nothing to be scared of, _shouta-kun_~"

"Don't fucking call me _shouta-kun_!" The raven yells and then the brunet chuckles, "Hai, hai." The blond secretly snickers and they continue walking… Izaya stopping at his steps. He is watching the two talk as Shinra starts a light conversation. The raven frowns a bit with a hum. _'I will never fit in. There's no crowd for me to join…'_ But then again, Shizuo turns to him and calls out, "Oi, Orihara! What are you doing?"

He twitches and then walks towards them, hiding away his blushing face, "Nothing really." _'But I could try… right?'_

"Whaaaaa! There you are!" The three twitch as they hear a familiar voice from a distance. It is Erika who is waving at them. Shinra waves back and then Shizuo just sighs to go to a direction away from her. Izaya watch him do so and then Erika screams, "Oi! Shizu-Shizu! Where are you going!?" The blond yells back, "Away from you!" He then turns to Izaya, "Orihara, going back to the room?"

The raven looks at the girl who is now running towards them and then back to the blond. But Shizuo suddenly grabs Izaya's wrist and drags him away, making Erika scream, "Oi! Where are you taking him!? Come back here! Shizu-Shizu!" The raven barely manages the pull… completely clueless of the blond's reasons. But whatever it is, he somewhat feels good in being dragged…

Like a friend of his.

The two end up at the hallway where their room is. Shizuo pants as he stops running and decides to just walk, still holding the wrist, "You should learn to get away from people like her." Izaya pulls away and holds his wrist as if sore, "What the fuck are you saying? She's…" _'My friend? What the fuck are you thinking, Izaya Orihara?'_ The blond stares at him and he sighs, "Yeah, she's thoughtful. I know that. But she becomes very abusive as soon as she gets so close to you. Trust me, I've been there."

Izaya looks away and then he just watch Shizuo get in the room. He is standing there all alone and he looks down at his wrist… _'Don't get elated, you damn brat. It was Heiwajima who just held you. If it was someone else, you could go all 'Doki! Doki!' as much as you like.'_ But in the contrary, he is flaring with a blush. Even Erika wouldn't drag him around like that. Hold him around like that. And that touch on his head…

"…Shit. What's happening to me?" He helplessly murmurs as he holds his face. A bitter smile is on his face and he continues staring at the floor. He then straightens and walks to the door… "_Izaya…_" He twitches and then hesitates to fling around. He stares at the door… and the growing shadow beside his, "_Izaya._" His eyes move to the side to see the bespectacled girl beside him, "_Can we play now?_"

"HOLY SHIT!" He throws himself away from her and stumbles on the floor. The raven then curls up on the floor, his hands and arms covering his head. His whole body is trembling as the cold sensation crawls up around his shoulder, _"Let's play, Izaya. I want to play now. Let's play…"_ Izaya almost cries, "Get away from me! Get away from me!" The calling continued until– "Ori–" He snapped, "FUCKING GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Kick! The raven groans as he gets kicked in the butt and he flings to the offender. Shizuo is looking down at him with a foot lifted as if going to kick him again, "The fuck are you doing!?" His voice bears madness and then the raven gets up to dust himself… "S-So…" _'When was the last time I even said this word to anyone?'_ The blond clicks his tongue and walks back inside the room, "You'll be in trouble again if someone else sees you. Who are you talking to anyway? I didn't see anyone there…"

"…N-No one…" He whispers as he plops down his bed and then Shizuo sits down at his, "No one? You talking to yourself, dude?" Izaya looks away and blushes again… the blond sounds concerned. Somehow. _'No, I don't want to even think he does!'_ The other shakes his head rapidly and speaks in his forced deadpan tone, "It's nothing of your concern, Heiwajima."

Shizuo sighs and then drops the subject off… turning to his own things to fix. Izaya then dives down on his bed and hid under the blankets. He rolls the whole sheet around him and he stays in bed like a bent worm. He is thinking about the things he has seen so far and how painful it is for him not to even cry or scream at every moment. _'I can't even do that! They'll think I'm insane! Them… Erika, everyone else… him…'_

Tears cloud his vision and he blinks to let them fall off. This activity is nothing new. Every since he is left in the care of his relatives, Izaya is never able to express what he wanted in front of other people. Not because it will bother them… but because they wouldn't understand. Soon, his sobbing becomes audible… but Shizuo's steps towards the door are louder. The raven twitches as he feels around whatever is happening outside his blanket world.

"Oi, Orihara… what are you doing?" The blond asks as he stares at the weird position Izaya is in, "Are you alright like that?" The raven tries to answer without his voice breaking, "I'm… trying to sleep… wake me up for dinner." The blond scratches his head and he speaks, "Trying to sleep? In that kind of position? Should you lie down properly?"

"J-Just leave me alone!" He manages to speak louder without letting his tears and sobbing get in the way. He is still scared since the girl appeared and whenever he feels like she will. That girl wants something and he is not willing to even entertain her. A game… what game? What if she takes his soul away? He doesn't want to die like a scared child… and he doesn't want to die as he is.

Touch, "Ori–" Izaya shrieks at the touch on his back and then Shizuo immediately pulls his hand off. The bent worm shivers a bit and he asks, "W-What do you want, Heiwajima?" The blond sighs and then he speaks, "I don't know what the hell you are thinking but–"

"Why does Heiwajima care about me? We're not friends." Shizuo then spats to the side and moves away from him, "I have to take something from a friend of mine. It's nothing important so it won't take a while. But I don't think I'll be here around dinner–" The raven shudders, _'What? He's… HE'S–!' _The blond turns the knob, "I'll be going–"

"No! Don't leave me alone in here!" The blond flings to the guy who just broke out from his blanket cocoon… the raven unknowingly wearing his begging teary eyes, "Don't leave me alone in here! That girl might be back! Please don't leave me alone here!"

"…That girl… who?" _'…Holy shit.'_

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! Q_Q


	2. My Roommate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! and other references that I used in creating this story. Works of other authors are not included in the creation.

**Warning: **Horror/Romance with a dash of Yaoi, violence, gore, mature themes and adult language. Extremely OOC. Altered ages for the characters.

…

**Suteneko Obake**

…

It is supposed to be a fun vacation study for the students as they reach the dorm of Kuroganuma Gakuen… but it ends up to be a nightmare for Izaya Orihara, the transfer student. He thinks the girl that passed by the stairs is already weird… but there are worse encounters than that.

There is this girl who was constantly asking him to play with him. She gives off the usual ghost feel… as well as the girl with a long dark-hair. This is the same girl who descended the stairs and the one found littering around the dorm.

Aside from the ghosts he spotted, Izaya Orihara's daily life seems to change as he gets in contact with Shizuo Heiwajima and Shinra Kishitani, who are friends with the only girl he tolerates. Joining his jumbled mind is the weird feeling he gets as the blonde man gets closer and closer.

The night almost comes and soon the next day. There will be more to this than he ever imagined.

…

**Suteneko Obake**

_**It's not a ghost hunt story… because the one hunted… is you…**_

…

The raven twitches with his broken look, _'…Holy shit.' _Flinging his face away, he murmurs… "…N-No one. Forget it." He then twitches again as he realizes what he just did. Streaks of embarrassment color his face again and he dumps himself back to the bed, "F-Forget it!"

The temperature drops and he hears the knob turn again. The blond walks to him and touches his head, "Orihara–" From his blurry view of the door, it gets open slightly and the bespectacled girl peeks from the crack. The raven then jumps out of the blanket to embrace the blond… "Heiwajima!" Shizuo gasps as he catches the raven that intends to hang around him more than he could manage. He is trying to manage their weights until he gets into a stable position, "What's with you?"

"She's there… she's there…"

"Who's there?"

"That girl…"

"No one's there…" A hand caresses his head, "No one's there, Orihara." The raven pulls back a bit to see the door back to its closed position. But he swears he saw that girl trying to get nearer and nearer. He then shakes his head slowly and starts to cry some more, "No, she's there…" He then cries at the other's shoulder louder, "She's there! She's there!"

Despite being busy crying and sobbing loudly, he suddenly jerks as he feels being lifted and carried bridal-style. He pulls back a bit and looks at the blond who is carrying him. Shizuo is looking down at him with a somewhat concerned face… but then he looks straight ahead as he walks. Izaya looks at where they are going, sighing a bit when Shizuo stops before his bed. The blond then turns around to sit down and puts Izaya on his lap, "Orihara, listen to me. There's no one there. The door is closed."

The raven starts to calm his heart down and he resorts to wrapping his arms around Shizuo more. He rests his face against the other's shoulder again, huffing to make the sobbing subside. "…I'm so scared… I've never seen anything like her before. It's a ghost… she's a ghost… the hair, the glasses, the stare… she's a ghost, she's a ghost…" He murmurs mindlessly and Shizuo rubs his hand against the raven's back to stop him from crying and sobbing, "…You just need to rest, Orihara…"

"What if she comes back and take me, Heiwajima? I don't want to be taken! I don't want to be–" _Snap._ The raven twitches as he now realizes the position they are in. He then blushes darker than he ever had… feeling the other's legs under him. His hold tightens as he drowns in embarrassment… but it feels nice. He is cold from all the terror… and this guy is keeping him warm.

He then sniffs and pulls back a bit, wiping the tears off of his eyes, "S-Sorry, Heiwajima. I made you carry me like this. You even have to… soothe me. Thank you…" Shizuo chuckles and pinches his red cheek, "Hm. Don't mention it." Izaya then looks up at the blond who is still smiling at him. Blush covers most of his face again… more when he moves to kiss the blond's lips.

…

**Suteneko Obake**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: My Roommate**

…

Their lips are sealed for a moment before Izaya twitches and jerks away, flinging his face from the blond' view. He then jumps off the blond's lap, rolls on the floor, and runs out of the room, "I'm so sorry!" The blond blinks in disbelief and he then realizes the raven has already run off from him. He then pressed the back of his hand against his lips… only to get up and walk out of the room as well.

The raven is running through the halls with a hand covering his face. He just kissed someone. He just kissed another guy! He just kissed Shizuo! That one guy that he learned to hate… earns his first kiss. He isn't even drunk to be doing such shameless things. His eyes are teary again and his face bears all the self-pity he felt all the way. _'I just kissed him! He's going to get disgusted by me… he's going to…'_

He then slams himself against a wall. _'Shit, why am I so hurt with what I just did? It's just Heiwajima… it's just… the first person to make me… feel this warm…'_ Leaning his back against the same wall, he lifts his face and tries not to let those tears drip down his face. But it is all futile. He shuts his eyes and continues crying silently at his own misery. _'I even told him what I have been seeing. I'm not just disgusting… I'm also a liar now…'_

"O… Orihara?" Erika's voice echoes faintly and it rings in the raven's ears. His eyes shoot open and he turns a bit to see Erika with another guy. She then slowly walks to him, "Oh, my God! What's wrong? What did Fujiwara do to you!? That conceited bastard." She then embraces the raven and then she keeps on asking things. But Izaya's eyes are pinned on that guy with her, who is also looking back at him. He then gets closer and wipes a tear off the raven's face, "Please stop crying."

Kyohei Kadota, age seventeen, that mysterious boy that hangs around the girl. He doesn't seem to share a single bit of interest with the girl but they are always together when Erika is not with the other girls. Even when she's messing with Shizuo and discussing with Shinra, he is always with her. He also has this big brother vibes around him… which makes Izaya rebuke him more and more.

The raven wildly pulls off from the man's touch and then Erika twitches, "Hey, Dota-chin, what did you do?" The man drops his hand and answers, somehow saddened by the harsh reaction, "Nothing." She huffs and coos at the raven, "Orihara, come on. Tell me what's wrong." Izaya can only grab at her shoulders and slide down, starting to hyperventilate. The girl panics but then she calms down as the raven only loses consciousness, unintentionally resting his head against her breasts.

"…Dota-chin, you think there's a way for him to escape those goons?" He then hums and shivers a bit, "I don't think it's the goons that bother him the most, Erika." The girl looks at him and then he whispers as he attempted and managed to pat the raven's head, "Shizuo hasn't said anything to you yet?"

…

**Suteneko Obake**

…

"…hara… hey, Orihara…" Izaya wakes up to someone calling him with a soft voice. He can even feel the other's warm breath on his face. His eyes barely open as he tries to recognize the man before him, "…H… Heiwajima?" The blond then frowns at him, "Geez, I have been calling you for minutes. It's almost dinner, get up."

"Dinner?" The boy murmurs as he feels some sticky cool liquid from the corner of his mouth. He touches it with his fingers– only to hurriedly erase it from his face. He grows some pink tints on his cheeks and then he glances at the blond… only to realize something. He has almost screamed when he realizes that they are lying down the same bed, him on his back while Shizuo on his stomach while browsing his notes, "Gaahh–!"

Shizuo then eyes at him, "What gives?" After sitting up and dragging himself to the further corner of the bed, Izaya then also notices that he is in a different shirt than earlier… his blushing redder than before, "What happened!? Why am I here!? Who changed my shirt!?" The blond then fails to stifle his laughter before sitting up. He then pats the other's head, "Karisawa and Kadota found you lying around and then they took you here. You were soaking in your shirt so I changed it. It's not like I would do something to you. Pfft, you're like a girl…"

"…Sorry for being sensitive." Izaya frowns back as the blond closes his notes and gets up to put it inside his school bag. The raven then remembers what he did earlier and looks away from the blond, "H… Heiwajima. About earlier…"

"Right, you suddenly took off."

"I didn't mean to kiss you." Izaya murmurs and then Shizuo just ruffles those dark locks. The blond yawns and then he stretches a bit, and rotates his shoulder, "This day is a little boring. I hope school starts soon…" The raven stares at Shizuo's stomach as it gets a bit seen when he stretched… _'He's not flabby…'_ Shizuo then flicks his forehead and Izaya groans for it, "Hey!" Only to blush again as he notices what he has been doing.

"Are you really alright, Orihara? You've been spacing out more and more. Though the look on your face differs just now…" The blond sits down nearer the raven and he speaks, "It seems that the school postpones the next class to another day. They didn't say why, though." Izaya looks away again and then he secretly smiles, not owing Shizuo any reply. Just a gleeful giggle… Shizuo chooses to ignore.

'_I'm happy. He still talks to me. Even after what I did…'_

BANG! The two jerk as they hear a loud bang on a nearby door. They get up from their bed and Shizuo opens the door with just a crack, to take a peek. Izaya is just standing behind him like a girl… urging to grab the edge of his shirt. Those golden orbs roam around secretly and then the raven moves to take a peek himself. He nervously look around and then a pair of dark eyes met his– "Shizuo!?"

Izaya screams again and backs off but Shizuo catches him, the two falling down to the floor. The raven then hugs the other in fright and then Shizuo stifles his chuckling. Shinra pushes the door open gently, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Orihara. Did I scare you?" Izaya can only help himself by squeezing the other and wait for his trembling to subside… "…Fuck you, Kishitani…"

"Anyway, why are you here?" Shizuo pats the raven's head, making Izaya blush more. Shinra lets himself in and then he sits down on the floor after closing the door, "Did you hear that? Something banged against one of the doors in the floor." The blond frowns at him, "I thought it was just you. Yeah, that seemed suspicious. No one was out there…" The bespectacled one makes rapid nodding in agreement.

Izaya pulls himself off from the blond and then he asks, "If you heard it, then your roommate must have heard it, too. Where is he?" The bespectacled brunet hums with a smile and he grins at the raven, "I don't know. He was out when it happened. Most of the students must be at the cafeteria now. Come on, let's go." The blond nods at him and the three get off from the floor and they walk towards the cafeteria… Izaya choosing to ignore that mysterious black figure at the furthest corner.

It has been quite a new experience to the raven. It is the first time he ever walked in a crowd with the people around him talking to him. It is the first time he ever ate with a crowd where some new stories are being relayed. He is rendered meek by the group's closeness… yet he is being dragged more and more inside. He cannot help blushing at every moment… but inside, he's the most overjoyed person in the group.

"Oh, have you heard? Have you heard?" Erika suddenly twitches as everyone deals their desserts, which is just a cup of pudding, "The classes for tomorrow were suspended." Shinra then hums and takes a scoop from his pudding, "Yeah, I heard. Why is it cancelled? Did something happen?" He then gives the half-full cup to Shizuo which he takes with a murmured 'Thank you.' Kyohei does the same with his pudding, "Maybe the school isn't ready yet to be used again." Izaya watches the two guys and then his gaze goes to the blond who obliges to eat everything, his share already done.

"Fufufu… look around you. Did you notice someone is not around? Did you?" The men look around and Shinra asks, "…Ishikawa is not here. Did something happen to him?" The men looks back at the only girl and she gossips with her minimum voice, "His group of friends checked out the school earlier. They said they heard someone howling in the hallways… and then… and then…" She suddenly tosses her teaspoon, "HYAAAA!"

Izaya is about to scream but Shizuo is able to hold his mouth and not make the scream audible. Shinra and Kyohei pull back at the action and then the doctor starts laughing out loud at their reactions. Kyohei does the same and then Shizuo frowns at the lady who starts snickering as well, Erika can't help with all their reactions more likely that frowning Shizuo with a teaspoon in his mouth. The raven recovers and grinds his teeth at Erika as he gets released, "What the fuck, Karisawa?" She then sticks her tongue, "Sorry, sorry. You guys are so serious in listening so I couldn't help it."

"What really happened next, Karisawa?" Shizuo speaks as he gets the teaspoon out his mouth and continues eating Kyohei's donation. Izaya then notices that the blond is almost done with a total of two cups of that super sweet pudding. Erika chuckles as she wiggles as she deals with her empty cup, "They said they followed the howling… until Ishikawa was taken by a girl. The girl looks so shady and she has some nice racks. (Men.)" Kyohei then hums and asks, "Did she say something before taking him at least?"

"Ah, yeah. She did…" Erika then hums as she tries to remember. Izaya then watches Shizuo empty the cup and then he pushes his untouched one to him, "You liked pudding? I don't like sweet things." The blond then just smiles in return and whispers, "You have no life then." He peels it open and enjoys eating the sweet treat again. Shinra is watching the two of them and then he whispers, "I'm going to get a toothache by just watching you two, Orihara, Shizuo." The raven blushes at the comment and then Erika snickers, "You look good together. A, I remember what the ghost said…"

The group turns to her. "Play with me."

Izaya mouth gapes as she speaks… even trying to know if she did remember it right. The raven trembles secretly on his seat– but it is too much for him to hide. Everyone in their table is staring at him… until a spoonful of pudding splatters at his face. Izaya jerks at the pudding and then he angrily flings to the only eater of pudding left. Shizuo hums while eating the pudding and then Izaya whispers, "What was that for, Heiwajima?" The man then answers, "There's nothing fearful with that phrase… you're reacting too much."

The raven inwardly gasps and then he looks away as he wipes it away. The three exchange meaningful gazes and then Erika flashes a grin at the raven, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, _shouta-kun_~ I won't let that girl get near you, okay~?" Izaya can only sigh and lean on his seat, "Stop with the _shouta-kun_, Karisawa. It's not cute." Erika and Shinra beam at him, "It is."

…

**Suteneko Obake**

…

Footsteps echo along the hall as three students walk around past curfew. It is not like they will get punished for walking at that hour. It is just a warning that the lights are already down by that hour. Equipped with their own rechargeable flashlights, the three students are walking around the dark hall.

The place is worse during night time. It is indeed dark but somehow, Izaya is not as scared as he used to. He is used to dark places… but seeing supernatural stuff terrifies him the most. More likely that girl who wants to drag him to a game. A hand suddenly taps the raven who twitches loudly– the tapper makes a shushing gesture. Izaya covers his mouth and ducks down as they do, "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"Shhh, I'm looking for a foreign woman…" Shinra whispers to answer the raven as they wait behind a pillar… spying on the dark hallway towards the girl's toilet. They shut off their lights as they hear chattering come from somewhere. Lights are also scanning around as some girls arrive for the toilet. There are four of them and then one looks around in fright, "Are you sure it's okay to be here? I mean, aren't there rumors that a ghost is around here?"

"Don't worry, you're with us." The other answers with a carefree smile and then the scared girl walks in the toilet to be followed by others. The fourth girl to enter flings her light towards the pillar, making the three squish themselves against the wall to get hidden. The fourth girl shrugs her shoulder and enters as well, the three boys looking out again.

"Ahh, so it's true." The mad doctor squeals a little as he sticks to the floor in excitement. Shizuo frowns at him and then Izaya asks the blond, "You came here to see a ghost?" The tallest sighs and whispers, "Well, that's Shinra Kishitani for you. He wouldn't deny he's insane." The raven then shudders and he stares back at the toilet's door… until it opens again for the girls to come out.

One then looks around, making the three hide again, "I also heard there are boys who are trying to scare girls because of it." The third girl chuckles, "That's stupid. There's no ghost…" She then stops chuckling as she seems to make out a figure at a distance. The girls turn to the direction… towards the three's. The boys twitch and then a girl goes behind one… "She's not the ghost, right?"

The three boys look behind them… seeing no one. Light then flashes at them and then the third girl yells at them, "What are you doing there, you perverts!?" Izaya and Shizuo twitch at the screaming and then Shinra gets up, chuckling, "I'll let you girls know, though. I wasn't watching you… I have no interest in live women after all." The rest of the students pale up and then Izaya whispers, "Are you kidding me?"

The second girl then stomps in irritation and embarrassment, "Get away from us, you necrophile!" The mad doctor then makes shooing gestures, "Then shoo! Shoo! You're the ones in the way!" Shizuo sighs and then he turns back behind them… "I don't think she'll appear if you guys are so noisy." Shinra twitches and kneels down again, "You're right… there's no way I won't see her again…"

"Again?" Izaya echoes and then Shinra smiles, "Hm? We actually saw her earlier… but she ran off and when we chased her, we saw you and Fujiwara's goons." The raven twitches as he remembers the footsteps that he heard that time. _'So someone did run around that time…'_

The first girl then shudders and then squats in cold, "Uh! I hate goosebumps! Let's just go!" The girls then leave with unnecessary comments and then Shinra sighs, "I thought she'll be here at this time. I mean, the setting is all perfect…" Shizuo then tries to talk him out of looking for the ghost girl that night. Izaya raises a brow at the unseen weirdness of the newly found acquaintance… only to feel the temperature drop again. Looking around, he finds a girl in a dark cardigan and dark skirt hiding by the corner.

She has the hood pulled to her face– wait a minute. Izaya frowns more to see the figure… only to have his eyes widen at the finding. There is no face… not even a head. But the hood is coating her head perfectly… she has a neck though. The hooded girl then walks towards the toilet… no, towards them. Izaya then starts to babble, "H-Hei… Heiwajima…"

Shizuo glances at the raven, seeing such a not-so-unfamiliar look on his face, "Orihara? Is something…?" The raven then grabs the blond and tries to drag him away. "Oi!" Shinra twitches and flings his light around, "Shit! I can't see anything!" Izaya looks back at the girl who is now only standing before them, her hands on her chest. She then runs away… her footsteps echoing across the hall.

The blond pulls on Izaya, making him crash towards him nonetheless, "What the fuck is your problem!?" Izaya then grabs him and shakes him a bit, "There… there was a headless girl standing there earlier!" Shinra twitches and then he bitterly smiles, "R-Really? Why didn't I see her? Dammit." The raven gets up properly as well as the other two do, "…But didn't you see her earlier? You said you…"

"Ah, yeah. But I saw her in a mirror. I…" The bespectacled guy then twitches, "I should have brought a mirror. Argh, dammit." He then runs to where the girl is earlier, "Don't you worry, love! I'll try to see you again! I'll wait for you here whenever!" Izaya twitches and then Shizuo sighs… "You don't even know her name. Let's just go, Orihara. We can leave Shinra alone now…"

The raven looks back at the bespectacled guy as he tries to speak with a non-present ghost girl. He then turns to Shizuo, only to turn away as the blond tries to catch his gaze. "Hey, Orihara. The headless girl? What did she do?" The raven then gives a bitter smile… soon realizing something in that question. He then turns to Shizuo, "…You believe me?"

"You don't have the reason to make things up, I think. Unlike those bitches earlier." The blond scratches his head and remembers to turn his light on as they walk in the empty hallway. But then he doesn't… noticing something. He then beckons Izaya to come with him to a different direction rather than the way back to the stairs. They end up in the kitchen and he fiddles with the backdoor… opening the door for them to go through.

"Heiwajima, what are we…?" The deadpan raven twitches as they are able to see the dim gibbous moon from the yard. Some trees are in the way but the moon is still partly visible. Izaya stares at it and then Shizuo whistles a bit, "I figured it was the moon lighting up the hall. The clouds must be covering it earlier. It's bigger than usual, isn't it?"

Izaya continues to stare and gape in amazement… he has never seen the moon so close from the city. The school dorm is almost up in the mountains so the moon is actually closer. Shizuo then closes the raven's mouth by pressing the chin upwards, "You're drooling." The raven twitches and wipes his mouth only to find nothing. He glares at the blond who is now turned away from him, chuckling. Izaya then blushes as he listens to Shizuo's laughter… such a cute sound from a guy like him.

"Heiwajima." Izaya calls and he turns to face the raven, "Hm?" The caller then looks away with a faint blush, "Why are you doing this? I mean, you're comforting me too much. You can say it's not your intention… but that's how it is to me. If it's not, then please stop it." _'You're leading me on… I can't say that.'_ The blond pockets his hands and looks at the dark sky… "Intentions, huh. I don't have a particular intention, though. I just wanted to do those. I don't care if you're getting annoyed by the attention I'm giving you, too."

"Huh?" The raven twitches as he vanquishes his blush, receiving a rather harsh and blunt answer. _'Why do I feel like shit? Am I expecting anything from this bastard? It would be nice though if he…'_ He then hangs his head as he fails to hide his disappointment. Shizuo looks at him… only to hold his chin and lift the raven's face. Izaya's eyes widen at the action and the blond leans closer with a small smile.

He wants to protest against it but Izaya likes the warmth the other's breath is giving him. He blushes more… preparing himself to be shamed again. A lot have been doing so after all. Shizuo then pecks at his lips, making Izaya widen his eyes more. The blond then ruffles those dark locks after and Izaya shuts his eyes and blushes more. A chuckle comes from the blond, "I just hope you would feel better despite my weird ways. Because I really like you…"

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
